Families Share just about Everything
by Katrina Potter
Summary: When Conan Shinichi (I go by the REAL japanese names, you don't like it tough) finds that his distant cousin Kira has been turned in to a child too, it's up to the both of them to find the cure. Now, going under cover as Kira Edogawa, Conan's little sist
1. Kira

Fun note: Kira means sparkle.

Chapter One

Kira

For the first time in his life, had Conan found himself pushing his way threw the snow in September. It was a bit unusual but never the less lovely to look at, at lest... look at from inside. When Agasa-sensie had called, claiming to have a letter from Conan's parents (Ran was the one who had answered it) Conan had found himself wrapped in more layers of cloths then he thought possible. It was cute in a way to see how motherly Ran could be, but this was a bit too much. To be honest, Conan found it amazing he could walk at all.

As he neared both his and Agasa-sensie's house he noticed something unusual. In front of his house stood a girl about two years younger then his currant form. She was dressed in large thin clothing, a teal sweater, tan shorts, sneakers, a long scarf around her neck, and a brown backpack with the price tag still on it. She was standing on her tippy toes stretching out her arms as far at it would go and still, she couldn't reach the doorbell. Conan tilted his head as he began his deductions on her. She had to be about five years old, traveled from America as the price tag said $35.00, and was freezing greatly as her knees kept locking and unlocking. He was brought back to the present when she tipped over and landed on the bottom with a cry.

"Oi! Dijobu? (Hey are you okay?)" Conan asked as he hurried up to her. She sat still on the ground, looking extremely distressed before looking at him. "I'm Conan Edogawa. What are you doing in front of Kudo-san's house?"

"I need to talk to him," She stated standing up and reaching for the doorbell again.

"But he's not home," Conan answered. "I heard he's on some case far away,"

"NANI!(What)" The girl turned on him instantly in horror. She failed to noticed the thin layer of ice under her feet and sent herself flying to the ground with a cry. "So na(Oh no / say it isn't so) He can't be. I need his help,"

'Crap!' Conan though as he watched her softly cry. He reached out his hand to comfort her when th next thing threw him completely off.

"Shini-oneechan no baka!(Big brother Shini you idiot)" She screamed at the house and kicked the fence. "Where are you when I need you the most!"

The first and only time Shinichi had been called Shini-oneechan was the first and last time he meet his cousin Kira from America. At first he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of watching a girl two years younger then himself, but she had turned out to be the perfect playmate along with Ran. Kira was, just as Shinichi, a complete mystory geek and was very witty for her age although Shinichi had pulled a ton of fast ones over her. He hadn't heard from her in years.

"Kira?" Conan asked to test his theory. The girl stopped and looked at him puzzled.

"How did you..." She asked when her eyes widened and she quickly snatched away his glasses. "Shi... Shini-oneechan?"

"Oi! Shinichi-kun!" A voice called. The two looked over to see a rather fat man who was also weighted down in winter clothes. "There you are! Come on,"

"Is that..." Kira started to ask when Conan grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him over to Agasa. " AH! Shini!"

"Huh? Shinichi-kun, who is this?" Agasa looked at Kira as Conan ran pass him into the house.

"I'll tell you once we are inside," Conan answered as Agasa followed.

Several hours later, Agasa had made hot chocolate as Conan explained what had happened to him. Kira mean while sat wrapped in a comforter trying to get her fingers back to a normal healthy pink rather then the pale blue. By the end Kira looked horrified at her cousin.

"That's horrible!" She cried.

"Tell me about it," He groaned before turning on her. "But how did you..."

"I kind of live on my own back in the states," She answered looking at the mug. "I do acrobatics and small odd jobs to meet ends, you know chemistry and stuff. Well, these guys call me up to meet with them and the next thing I knew, wham! One knocks a 2 by 4 into the back of my head and force this pill down my throat. I guess I was lucky we were on a boat, because I fell into the water and then when I came to, some life guard was standing over me calling me kid,"

"The how did you get here?" Agasa asked.

At this point Kira looked away and replied in a monotone. "I had some money in the bank in an unknown account. I pulled some out and got myself a ticket to Japan I figured if anyone would be able to help me, it would be Shini-oneechan. I guess he's just as deep in as I am,"

"Well, I better rewrite that letter then," Agasa sighed and walked back to his desk.

"Letter?" Conan asked.

"Yes, I told Ran-chan that you got a letter from your parents. In a way you did, along with a check to make sure Mouri-san will keep you. But since Kira is here now, we'll need her in a safe place too. The way I figure, we'll just do it so that not only did they send a letter to you, but your little sister as well,"

"Wait a minute!" Kira and Conan cried at the same time.

"They'll ask questions then. And Kogorou will threw a huge fit!"

"And I don't even knew these people!" Kira added.

"Well, actually you do know them," Conan answered her as he held up one finger. "Remember Ran?"

"Karate girl?" Kira thought about it for a moment. "Wait a minute! Your living with your crush!"

"Oi!" Conan replied defensively.

"All done," Agasa announced as he handed Conan the letter. He could tell a heated argument was about to happen and like hell he would be there to here it. "Now, I have an extra jacket from when Shinichi was five you can use, since it's cold outside Kira. We'll just claim that the airport lost your things until we find you something else. Your name is still Kira, but remember to play along with this. If those men ever find out both you and Shinichi are alive, they'll be after you to fix that mistake, okay,"

"Huh? a... hai,(yes)" Kira answered while Agasa handed her the jacket. Conan mean while pocketed the letter and picked up his new skateboard.

"I'll make you some things as well, like I have Shinichi," Agasa then handed her a new set of sneaker. "I made these after I finished the skateboard just in case Shinichi were to brake those to,"

'Oi, I'm not a klutz,' Conan thought angrily.

"Arigato!(thank you)" They both call and then left.

Kira was lost in her own thoughts as they walked so she didn't notice Conan studying her. Conan wasn't buying her story. Something didn't fit. For starters the 'meeting ends' commit, since she was capable of buying a backpack worth $35, and the fact that Kira's father was a rather wealth man. Another thing that bothered him was how she had claimed she had meet the men in black. Kira wasn't a person who people called at random. She was, like Shinichi, a world renowned detective, but where Shinichi was by using his keen memory and deduction skills, Kira used logics, science, and chemistry to solve her own. He didn't like it. There were too many holes in her story.

"Nee, Kira-chan?" Conan asked her. Kira liked at him in surprise, torn from her thoughts.

"Nani?"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He watched Kira's eyes widen for a moment, her expression become like the same one she got when she really was that age and was caught in a lie. Conan smiled inside as he recalled that only his father and himself could do that.

"well..." she started but was cut short when a shadow suddenly towered over the two.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran scolded. Conan turned quickly while Kira hide behind him, which he wasn't sure was an act or for real. "You're late! You were suppose to be home two hours ago!"

'Crap, did we really spend that much time at Agasa?' Conan thought as he looked at the tall Ran. "Gomen(sorry) Ran-neechan, demo(but)..."

"Demo nai (No buts), you know I worry about you when it gets late," Ran scolded farther when she noticed Kira. "Huh? Who is this?"

"This..." Conan's mind froze for a moment he before he gave a nervous laugh. "This is my baby sister, Kira,"

'Baby?!' Kira scowled at him before stepping forward. "Hi. You must be Ra-neechan, Conan-oneechan told me a lot about you,"

"Did he?" Ran smiled, she motherly nature shinning threw. Kari smiled a childish smile.

"Yup!" She replied in an energetic tone as she held her arms outstretched and standing on her tippy toes. "He told me THIS much!" Ran gave a small laugh. "He was showing me the way to your house when you found us,"

"I see," Ran answered and then looked at Conan. "Gomen Conan-kun. I thought you went off playing, but you were taking your sister home," She then stood up and took each of their hands. "Shall we go home,"

"HAI!" They both replied.

'Damn it! Kira is hidding something from me,' Conan looked over at her to see she once again was thinking about something. "Oh well, I'll figure it out sooner or later,'


	2. Murder at the Museum

Fun Note: I forgot to say this before. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Also, for people who may not know that 'chan' 'kun' 'oneechan / neechan' sensie' and 'san' are all tittle people in Japan use, Chan and kun of for friends and children, oneechan and neechan are used for siblings or inn this case small children use it towards people older then them to teenagers, sensie is for a teacher, doctor, etc. and san is for a person whom you really don't know.

Chapter Two

Murder at the Museum

Ran, Conan and Kira were had just entered the Mouri residence when Kogorou entered and spotted Kira. It took him the good place of ten to fifteen minutes in his drunken state before it clicked in his head that they had taken in yet another 'stray'. He was about to word his disapproval, but both Ran's glare and his alcohol dulled brain stopped him from saying a word. Instead, he stumbled past the trio and sat behind his desk and stared.

"Nee, Kira-chan," Ran asked as she help pull off the large jacket. "Where are your suitcases and things?"

"The lady at the plane place said that they lost them," Kari answered in a cheery voice while in her head she thought. ''Plane place'?! Geez that sounded so retarded,'

Conan thought just about the same thing.

"Oh," Ran looked surprised but then smile. "Well, I think I can find some of my old things you can use. I think you may be able to fit them. I'll go and make dinner now. Do you like sushi Kira-chan?"

"Hai!" She called and then looked at Kogorou. She leaned closer to Conan and then whispered. "Is he always like that?" Conan nodded his head. "Is he safe?"

"Oi, who are you?" Kogorou lazily pointed his finger at the five different Kira in his vision. However to the children's point of view, he was pointing at the far end lamp.

"Kira Edogawa," Kira answered calmly, dropping the kid act. "you?"

"I'm the Great Detective Kogorou Mouri!" He yelled with some pride. Kira and Conan sighed.

"Moron," Conan muttered

"Baka su baka su baka (The idiot of idiots of idiots)," Kira added with a serious look of her face. She failed however to notice that Kogorou had sobered up a bit and hear her remark. With in a second he had hit her on the head.

"What did you call me?!" He demanded, while Conan stared wide eyed. Kira however smirked.

"WAAAAAAAH!" She release a realistic cry as she rubbed that spot that had been hit. "RA-NEECHAN! THE MEAN MAN HIT ME!"

"Otousan!(Dad)" Ran came out of the kitchen looking angry. She was wearing an apron that with a cat on the breast pocket that sat 'NYA!' with a heart and was wheeling a a knife which she pointed at her father. This of course caused Kira to stop 'crying' and back away. "Why did you do that?"

"Demo(But)..." Kogorou whimpered as he watched the knife carefully.

"Demo nai(no buts) she's only five," Ran then turned on Kira. "Kira-chan, you need to be nice to okay?"

"Hai (yes), Ra-neechan," She was surprised that an got them both, but everything was cut short when the phone rang.

"Hello, Detective Mouri office. Inspector?" Kogorou held the phone when his eyes widened. "Nani(What)! A murder at Tokyo World Museum. Hai, I'll be there," He hanged up the phone and looked at Ran. "Bring the food along," Then he called a cab.

"A murder?" Kira looked at Conan and then smirked. "This is your doing,"

"Huh?" Conan looked at her and then bopped her on the head. "Baka, you're suppose to be five,"

"So what you're only seven," Kira growled rubbing her head. "And that hurt,"

"No fighting!" Ran called as she took Kira's hand. "Come on now,"

Tokyo World Museum was a well know place. Being only four months old, it already had over two hundred different exhibits from cultures all around the world. It had made a huge impression on the schools as both Ran and Conan's schools had had field rips there. The building was painted a beautiful ivory white making it look pure and happy. Funny how night changes that.

"Ah! Mouri-san!" the Inspector came running up to them as they got out of the cab. Kira and Conan ran ahead after here the murder was in the Norse exhibit. "We think he was killed with a sword for one of the exhibits,"

The victim was fifty-six year old Tomie Matsuhari, the museum chairman, or rather lady. Her head had been taken clear off her shoulders and placed on a stake. Judging by her expression she saw her attack before dying. Mean while three suspects had been called forth. Hikaru Takchi, age thirty four, light brown eyes, black hair, strong built, was exhibit director; Sonoku Hattori, age forty five, bleached hair, blue eyes, very pump was historian; and finally there was Miki Sukachi, age twenty five, black hair, pale eyes, very skinny was maintenance. To make matters worse, they each had a motive to kill Tomie-san and no alibis.

While Kogorou went about his way listening to everything the officers had found, Conan and Kira looked at the body. The neck was no struck evenly, as there was a crack in one of the cranial vertebrae or spinal column. There was also a great amount of blood that was pooling on the ground, with was a sign of her beheading. What didn't fit was her hands. Her hands seemed to be fixed in a pray like hold. AS Conan looked closer his could make out rope burns around her wrists.

Kira however was looking at the murder weapon. Something didn't fit with it either. For one, there were drag marks in the carpet to where it was and for another thing, the sword was by no means sharp or light, but had chips in it. She pressed her finger against it, cutting herself a bit and then studies the marks. It looked more like she had scrapped her finger then cutting, and with the amount of press her had put on it, there was no way it could have beheaded anyone.

"This isn't the murder weapon," She whispered when Ran noticed her finger.

"Ah! Kira-chan, da me! (Don't do that, or no)" Ran reached out and held onto her hand and looked at the cut. "You shouldn't play around with sharp things,"

"Demo, Ra-neechan, it's not!" Kira answered while Ran wrapped it up. Instantly everyone look at her. "Mite(look), She showed her finger to Kogorou. "Ite nai (Doesn't hurt),"

"So what?" Tomie asked in a slightly huff.

"Well, how can you cut someone's head off with a dull sword?" Conan asked when Kogorou grabbed them both and pushed them away from the scene. Once next to a exhibit of Eric the Red, he bopped them both on the head. "OW!

"Children should mess around in police work!" He yelled.

"Jerk," Kira muttered when something caught her eye. "Huh? What is..."

"What?" Conan looked and then noticed it too.

There in the waxed hand or Eric was a short handed double bladed ax, the most famous weapon the vikings had, and dripping down the blade, was blood. They both starred at it for a moment when Kira reached out and touched the edges. Instantly she cut her index finger and gave a painful yelp.

"We understand you all had an argument with Matsuhari-san prior to her death," The Inspectors voice cut in drawing their attention. "Would you tell us what about?"

"Hai, Matsuhari-san wanted to cut founding for the medieval Europe exhibit. It's one of our most popular but she felt with was a filler," Hikaru explained. "Naturally Both Sonoku-san and I apposed this as many of our younger viewers enjoy it, but she was reluctant to listen,"

"So you killed her instead," Kogorou interrupted with a smug look on his face.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Is he always like this?" Kira asked as a sweat drop formed on her head, while Conan nodded.

"And you, Sukachi-san," The inspector turned to the skinny man.

"Matsuhari-san was threatening me," Miki replied. "She claimed I was stealing from the museum, but she didn't have any proof of it. I was talking to her earlier this morning about the false accusations she was making..."

"False!" Sonoku turned on him. "We all know you were. Since he has worked here priceless vases and other items have gone missing,"

"Now, now," Kogorou waved his hands at the both of them. There is no way, he could have kill Matsuhari-san. He doesn't have enough muscles to do that,"

"He has a point," Conan whispered when Kira shock her head. "You do you mean?"

"One thing about the vikings weapons was that woman were also suppose to be able to use them. The War ax was specially made to be light. Really light. So light that a twelve year old could hold them,"

"So you mean!" Conan blinked.

"There's no mistake, Sukachi-san must have killed her," Kira glared. "But how do we get Kogorou to say this?"

"Leave that to me," Conan whispered, he readied his watch when he saw there were too many people around Mouri. "Damn, we need he away from the others,"

"Leave that to me," Kira smiled and hopped over to the wax model and picked up the ax. "Wow, this thing sure is light, nee, Conan-oneechan!"

"AHH!" Ran yelled as she ran over to Kira. " Kira-chan Da me!"

"Oi, don't touch that," Hikaru yelled as Sonoku ran next to him. "That's no a toy,"

"So yo, (That's right)" Sonoku answered as she took the ax away. "These are real weapon, sweetie. You could hurt yourself,"

"Gomen, demo what's this red stuff doing on it?" Kira pointed it out just as Conan shot Kogorou in the neck.

""So ka (I see) I know who the murder is!" Conan spoke threw the bow tie. Everyone turned towards Kogorou while Kira skipped over to him.

"Honto ojichan, (Really old man or grandpa)" She asked.

"Yes," Conan continued. "To start the murder weapon was not the sword but the viking ax in the viking exhibit. That sword was passed here after the murder so people would think it was the weapon. The murder had tried up Matsuhari-san for some time before killing her. It was a religious killing, as she was bond in a religious pose. Inspector Meguire, if you look at her wrist you will find rope burns," He went to look. "The murder waited until late and then used the ax to kill her, but he hadn't expected the ax to be as light as it was so he swung it too hard and in order to not harm himself, he swung it the shape of an eight, causing the secondary cuts,"

"So," Meguire stated. "any of the three could have done so,"

"No," Conan stated. "There are drag marks leading up to the sword, which proves it is not the murder weapon, while there is blood on the ax. If Hikaru had done it, why drag the sword when he can easily carry it?"

"That leaves Sonoku and Miki," Kira cried out only to be hushed by Ran.

"Also, no historian would mistaken the weight of a battle ax so that leaves Miki," Conan lifted Kogorou's hand to point. "the murder is you,"

Miki starred at him before lowering his head.

"Yes, I did it," He fell to his knees. "She threatened me wrongfully because she was the one stealing from the museum. I even had the proof. But that witch laughed at me so I desided to kill her. I tied her up and locked her in a closet. Then when everyone had gone home I took the ax and killed her," Miki looked at them all with a crazed look, but he was also crying. "I was going to make it look like a brake in but then I heard Sonoku and Hikaru, so I grabbed a near by sword and covered it in blood and put back the ax. It was soo perfect,"

"Humans aren't perfect," Conan stated as the officers handcuffed Miki. "There is no such thing as a perfect murder. Human have flaws and therefore so will their crimes,"

"Great job Mouri," Meguire Said as he patted Kogorou on the back. Conan quickly ran out from behind him and hurried up behind Ran. "You solved the case,"

"Huh?" Kogorou looked around himself before looking proud. "But of course. This was a simple case of the Great Detective Mouri!"

Ran merely smiled at her dad when Kira pulled her skirt.

"Ra-neechan, I'm tired," She rubbed her eyes to show it.

"Alright, lets go home," Ran smiled and pulled her dad towards the cab waiting for them.

Next Chapter: When the great tycoon Hattori Ookami is murdered in broad daylight in the same restaurant with Conan and Kira, it is up to them to find the murder. But what kind of poison can kill someone without anyone seeing it.

Hint: Red cabbage juice


	3. Murder on the Menu

AN: The words **Akai** and **Mizu **translate into Red and water, so the name of the restaurant is Red water. Also Okami means wolf.

Chapter Three

Murder on the Menu

Kira had once been a great fan of school. This was of course until she found herself in a real public school. As a child first time round she had been home schooled. Now she found herself surrounded by squealing girls and boys who thought it was funny to find the grossest of things to throw at the girls. She had spent the time outside until the boys began to single her out and so she retreated back inside where she saw what felt like an eternity watching 'My Little Pony' in the worst quality she had ever seen.

But what really irritated her was what Ran had made her wear. Stomping down the sidewalk towards Teitan Elementry School, she silently screamed in her mind as a set of elderly women cooed her over how 'cute' she was. Her hair had been braided into pigtails and the flurry pink dress danced about her heels as her sneakers squeaked continuously. Of all the pink dresses Ran could have pulled up it just had to be the most distasteful pink of them all... fluorescent pink. Muttering to herself about wounded pride, she never saw Conan run over to her until his shadow was slightly over her.

"Hey," Conan greeted only to be met with an angry scowl. "Bad day?"

"Don't even go there," She growled as they walked away. "Seriously are all kids really that dumb or..." She stopped in mid sentence as it occurred to her she was preaching to the wrong person. "Never mind. Kimi-sama(God) give me strength,"

Not knowing the way, Kira followed quietly behind Conan, lost in her own thoughts. Conan however was thinking of a way to ask Kira what happened in the States without sounding too nosy. Because of this, neither payed attention to their surroundings, so they didn't see the walk light turn red nor the car heading towards them. However someone did as they both found themselves grabbed ruffly by the collars of their clothes and pulled back. The car managed to clip Conan's shoulder, and in surprise over being grabbed, Kira screeched, their first thoughts was it was the Men in Black. However when they came face to face with the 'capturers' they saw a young man in a gray business suit and a girl dressed in a colleague uniform instead.

"Dai go bu( Are you okay)?" The girl asked. She was very small, fragile built, her face long a bony. Her eyes were dark just like her hair which was also wiry. Looking at her uniform, she went to the Private Colleague of Tokyo.

"Bakayaro(Moron)!" The man yelled after the speeding car. He was the opposite of his female friend, very strong built with bright blue eyes and rich blond hair.

"Hai(Yes)," They both answered in a slight daze when Conan recognized them. "AH! Aren't you Kyomaru Okami and Iaiyo Okami, the heirs of Okami Inc.?"

"Ho-how did you know?" Iaiyo asked surprised.

"Co-oneechan's a dork," Kira teased in a five year old voice. " He reads everything in the newspaper that he can. He thinks it's cool,"

"Shut up!" Conan muttered as the Okami's began to laugh.

"Oi! Kyomaru!" A grumbled voice yelled. A Rather large man, bald as an egg with a grizzly black beard, looked at them in disgust. "Get back to work! And Iaiyo! Get inside and do something about your face, if that's even possible," With that he walked away laughing to himself.

"That son of a..." Kyomaru started but did finish he fixed his jacket roughly and walked away, his sister in tow whom seemed very sad and flustered. He never noticed the piece of paper that fell out of his pocket.

"Oneechan!" Kira yelled at she picked it up and waved in his direction. "You dropped this!"

"Don't bother," Conan sighed. "They're gone. What is it?"

"A photo," Kira looked at it. It showed a woman with her two children, which she guessed was Mrs. Okami. However something was wrong with the picture. The woman seemed to smile very sad in the picture. The smile one gave when nothing really mattered anymore.

"SHIMATTA!" Conan yelled as he grabbed Kira' hand. "Ran's gonna kill us!"

"Huh?!" Kira felt Conan grab her hand and then run down the street. 'Oh yeah the dinner plan!'

After running the last half a mile, Conan and Kira reached the Mouri's office and dropped dead onto the floor, completely out of breath. Ran was busy convincing her dad to take them to a new restaurant called 'Akai Mizu'. Of course the mention of good sake for cheap was all she needed to say which made Conan and Kira groan at the stupidity. With some nagging on Ran's half for everyone to dress nicely, they hopped into the taxi when Ran handed Kira a floppy stuffed dog.

"Agasa-sense said you left this at his place yesterday," Ran smiled as Kira grabbed the toy tightly. "Said it's your favorite. What's it's name?"

"Eh?" Kira blinked as she quickly thought of her husky back home. "Shiro desu!"

"'White'?" Ran blinked in surprise wail Conan elbowed Kira. The toy was completely black. 'Oh well, girls will be girls,'

Mean wail Conan and Kira shared to same thought. 'Baka,'

'Akai Mizu' was a nice looking place very fancy in Western settings. The tables were covered with white lace cloths giving the place a French look to it. It made everyone happy over Ran's nagging. Once seated Kira and Conan looked around taking in the atmosphere. The beauty of it all didn't last long when a familiar voice roared out in rage.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP!" Everyone turned to see the fat man from before. His name was Hattori Okami. "Is this place trying to give me food poisoning?!"

"Father please," Iaiyo tried from her seat next to him when he snarled at her.

"SHUT UP! This fish is the most disgusting thing I've had in my life. I wouldn't even feed my dog this!"

"Father, please just sit down," Kyomaru muttered when Hattori shoved him t the ground.

"Keh!" Hattori loosened his tie a bit and walked away. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Maybe I can vomit this crap up,"

"How rude," Ran whispered when Kira hoped over to them, Conan in tow. " Ah Conan-kun! Kira-chan! Da me(don't),"

"Oneechan!" Kira called smiling as she ignored Ran's call and handed Kyomaru the photo. "You dropped this before,"

"Ah! Arigato(Thank you)," He took the picture and looked sadly at it.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked. Ran had gotten up to get them by now.

"Oh, it's just this is the last picture of my mother before she died?" He said when he shock his head angrily. "No was murdered,"

'Murdered?' Conan thought.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" A woman screamed. Running over Kogorou, Ran, Conan, and Kira came face to face with Hattori Okami laying on the tile floor. His face was pale blue and his hands about his throat. His face was frozen in extreme pain and his dark eyes red like the blood that was slowly slipping out of his mouth.

"No one enters!" Kogorou yelled. "this is a crime scene... eh?"

He looked to see Kira and Conan leaning over the body.

"Ne, Conan?" Kira asked calmly. "what do you think?"

"Most have..." A dark shadow fell over the two and a hand bopped them both on the head. "OWE!"

"Get out!" Kogorou yelled as he threw them out.

"Jerk," They whispered as walked over the Okami's.

"Oneechan," Kira asked. Kyomaru looked at her. "you don't seem very upset,"

"No one has gotten along with our father, not even us so it's not a huge lose," He answered. " Still it's a horrible death he had,"

While Kyomaru talked to Kira, Conan sat new to Iaiyo where Mr. Okami had sat before. His last meal had been salmon with red cabbage salad and some white gravy. Not unusual as it was a popular dish for the upper classes so it didn't interest him very much until he noticed the blue liquid where the salmon and cabbage juice touched. Where had it come from. Before he knew it Kira was next to him.

"What did you find?" She whispered.

"Kira you like chemistry, right?" Conan asked getting a weird look from her along with a nodded. "What can kill someone and turn blue in red cabbage juice,"

"Easy a base substance," She answered when she noticed it to. "Hand on a second. Let me get a sample of this,"

She gave the toy dog, in her arms, a pull on the tongue and it came loose and was replaced by a new one. Whipping it against the surface of the salmon she pulled it in a slot hidden by the collar. Conan watched in surprise as a piece of paper printed from the mouth, it was only a slip really but Kira read it and crumbled it up.

"What the?"

"I asked Agasa-sense if he could make me a cytochemistry set I could use. You really de-rate the guy Shini, he's pretty good," she smiled and then looked seriously. "The base is really high,"

"How high?"

"12 pH," She answered. " Bases are poisonous to humans. We can take high acidity but not base,"

"What happens with high bases," Conan asked as he noted the seriousness in her voice.

"Let's just say you esophagus and trachea melt shut, so you can't breath or swallow. It happens slowly so it's really painful," She sat for a moment. "Conan I think I know who killed him, but I need to use your bow tie,"

"Huh?"

Kogorou was busy blaming it over food poisoning or allergies when Conan kicked him in the back of the leg. Enraged he ran after the kid wen they reached a calm place where Kira shot him with the watch. Muttering about how she owed him, Conan posed Kogorou so that Kira could do her case. Placing the mic discreetly on him, Conan left to get the others.

"Mina(Everyone) oji-chan (Uncle) wants to tell us something!" Conan yelled as everyone gathered quickly. Kira did one last check on the voice. "what is it Oji-chan?"

"I know who the murder is, how they did it and why," Kira stated. Everyone looked at him. "First I'll tell you how. Conan-kun,"

"Hai,"

"Take some of the cabbage juice from Hattori-san's plate into a glass," He did as he was told. "Now pour it onto the salmon,"

"AH! SUGOYI(COOL)!" Conan cried as the juice instantly turned blue.

"Nani?" Kyomaru asked. " What does this prove?"

"That Hattori-san was murdered," Kira replied. "Not by a poison like cyanide but but a base. A very strong base, likely a bathroom cleaner of some kind. Once it was inside of him, Hattori-san's windpipe was slowly melted shut, chocking him slowly. A most painful death. But you knew this already Iaiyo-san,"

"Nani!" Hattori cried. "Tante-san (Mr. Detective) Don't accuse my sister of murdered!"

"But she did it. Kira told me what you told her about your mother, how his verbal abuse lead to her committing suicide that day in the house,"

"She..." Hattori gasped the pain clear in his eyes. "That has nothing to do with it! Why would Iaiyo kill our father!"

"It was her birthday wasn't it?" Kira stated making everyone draw a strained breath. "Scars from the childhood go deeper then they seem. The sight of her mother hanging from a tree planted dark seeds in her heart. And the fact your father never cared has only feed them,"

"No, I killed him!" Kyomaru cried when Iaiyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nee... neechan,"

"Iyo (it's okay), it doesn't matter," Iaiyo stated. "It's like he said. I hate him beyond life itself for what he did against mother... against my brother and me,"

"So you decided to kill him," Kira stated. "Murder does not right a wrong in the past and it will never heal the wounds of the past,"

"But I feel better now then before," She smiled coldly. "A man like... no he wasn't even human, just a hollow demon,"

"Never the less," Kira said as the police took her away, Kyomaru following her to the car. "You have become what you hate the most,"

As the cars drove away Ran congratulated her sleeping father. Mean while Kira whipped her brow and handed Conan back the bow.

"What did you mean?" Conan asked. "The last part?"

"She hated her father so much that she would kill him, just as her father hated her mother and killed her," Kira answered. "So she repeated the endless cycle of hate," She watched the cars disappear. "Kawaii so ne(Sad isn't it),"

Next Chapter: While on a ski resort Conan and Co find themselves staying again with another group. But when several people drop dead it's up to Conan to solve that case, but to raise the stakes Kira suddenly goes missing. What's list, Kira's slipper and it has blood on it!

Conan Hint: Old photo graph


End file.
